A Halloween Oneshot
by thunder2195
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone ! Here's a little gift xD


Ok so long story short, this whole shitty one shot is inspired by a nightcore switching vocal creation called uhm let's say... Just all vocal switch nightcore voices and mash-up's~! Yeah... .

Has been a while since I used thought xD I prefer Wattpad these days.

Anyway, happy helloween.

Classes

Elsword: RS

Aisha: DW

Rena: NW

Raven: BM

Eve: CbS

The purple haired girl fell down, she kept falling as if she fell into a enormous bottomless pit which suddenly opened underneath her feat.

She closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her cheek's.

The only light in her life had vanished, *he* vanished.

She didn't think it would hurt more than all those times she'd been hurt before.

It did, it hurted more than that, a lot more.

She loved him, she still did, even though he letted her fall, even though he letted her down.

She somehow started to float upwards as new energy welded up inside of her.

She was still breathing, she was still alive.

A new fire lit up in her eyes.

He had his reasons to leave her, after all, she was just a useless magician, yet, she couldn't just simply let him go.

Even if it would hurt her to face him again, she knew that deep down, he still had feelings for her.

"Aisha..." A familiar voice called out as the person to whom the voice belonged waved her hand in front of the purple haired her face. "You're spacing out again aren't you?"

"I-I'm sorry Rena..." Aisha replied weakly as a small smile appeared on her face. "Did I miss my part?"

Rena nodded.

"We will restart, the song has to be perfect at the end of the month..."

"That's today." Aisha murmured nervously. "Which means our performance is on Halloween's night..."

"What about it?" Rena asked confused. "Haven't got a date yet?"

Aisha facepalmed before her smile suddenly vanished from her face and her mood became dead serious. "Halloween's night is the only night the spirit's can walk amongst the living. They normally aren't allowed to walk around freely." She stopped as if she had to think about her own words for a while.

"If that's so..." Rena mutted. "Seris will probably be hanging around Raven all day."

"She's a demon, not a spirit." Aisha replied bluntly. "Shall we continue with the song? We've been talking enough and practiced only a little. It has to be perfect tonight!"

Rena nodded before turning her mic back on.

Just as she was about to start singing, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go." Rena said as she gestured Aisha to stay calm about the situation. "Just stay calm okay?"

Aisha nodded before freezing.

Someone was at the window...

The ear-piercing sound of nails scratching against the glass shattered the dead silence.

Aisha screamed as she jumped back.

The person on the other side of the glass wasn't anything close to a human being.

It's empty eyes stared at her as it's long nails sliced straight through the glass.

Rena and Elsword came rushing into the room.

"W-what the hell is that thing!?" Elsword almost yelled as he looked at the creature.

"A ghoul." Rena answered as she grabbed a kitchen knive. "It feeds on the life energy of humans and other creatures."

"How to defeat it?" Elsword replied softly as he took a step back.

The ghoul turned it's head towards him.

It's long nails where as sharp as swords, it's yellow teeth grew straight through it's yaws, it's rotten flesh smelled absolutely awfully and it's dead empty eyes never seemed to close.

He summoned a fire rune and shot it towards the ghoul.

It blocked the rune with it's long rotting nail's.

"It's quite strong..." Elsword mutted annoyed by the fact that the ghoul could block his attacks.

He moved quickly but the ghoul was quicker, apart from it's unusual quickness, everything else seemed like a normal ghoul with a simple life form of living from others their life energy.

It wasn't a human ghoul since it didn't have the body nor the brains of a human being.

"I'll get Rav-" Aisha said as she tried to make her way through the door of her living room but got interrupted by the floor which suddenly opened.

She screamed as she fell down.

There was no bottom, no ground, only darkness.

"Aisha!" She could hear Elsword yell from a far.

There was no way to stop it.

She closed her eyes, silently praying for the El Lady to save her.

Nothing happened.

Or at least that's what she thought...

A small light beamed from the darkness. _(mind your grammar lmao this is grammatical incorrect I think.)_

"Don't be afraid..." A familiar robotic voice said.

She looked up, only to see her old friend Eve floating next to her.

"Open your eyes Aisha..." Eve murmured. "And see what this world truly is..."

She concentrated on her surroundings.

The walls weren't real, she wasn't falling...

As soon as she realized this, the darkness vanished arround her, leaving her in her own living room.

She slowly sat back up and looked around.

Rena, Raven and Elsword were busy fighting the ghoul.

Someone knocked on the door.

Aisha didn't open it, knowing it could make the situation worst.

She started observing the ghoul.

It seemed to protect it's right knee at all cost...

"Guys, aim for it's right knee!" Aisha yelled.

Elsword confirmed her request with a nod.

Raven managed to get the ghoul it's attention for a couple of seconds, creating an opening so that Rena and Elsword could hit it's knee, destroying the ghoul it's rotting body.

"Are you ok?" Elsword asked as he walked towards the weakened and shocked Aisha and held out his hand to help her up.

Aisha nodded before slapping away his hand.

"I'm fine. Why do you even care?" She said with a fragile trembling voice.

Tears welded up into her purple eyes as strands of her messy lilac hair covered most of her face.

"I do care Aisha..." Elsword murmured heartbroken by her sudden coldness. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You hate me, don't you?" She replied weakly as she tried her best to stand without any trouble. "You turned me down after all..."

"Aisha... I-I..." He stuttered as his face reddened. "That's not what I ment to say..."

Aisha turned her gaze down as she tried to hide her blush.

"G-guys..?" Rena whispered. "What is this all about..?"

Raven whispered something into her ear.

Rena's face instantly flushed before she nodded.

"Come on, you don't remember?" Raven said unusually cheerful as a small smile crept on his face. "They would make a great couple thought..."

Rena giggled before sending Raven a small nod.

Raven shadow stepped behind Elsword and Aisha as he pushed them against eachother, to their surprise.

Rena made a fangirl squicky toy noise as soon as their lips touched.

"Let's make it the best Halloween ever~!" She squirmed overexcited as she jumped up. "We have to go to our performance if we don't want to be late thought!"

Aisha nodded ashamed after she broke the kiss.

Rena sent her a small wink before grabbing a teleportation stone.

"Let's go~!"

A/N: that was liturely terrible... Almost worst than twilight... Wait no... That's impossible. ._. anyways... Happy Halloween~!!! ()b


End file.
